Ouran high school hostess club
by SMAK101
Summary: The host club has a run in for their money when a new club pops up, A Hostess club? What!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prolog**_

_**Savors POV**_

Damn that stupid little halfer Tamaki. I swear I will get him back, those Damn twins two. They cant just steal Haruhi from me again! I mean, I understand why, she is part of the Host club but not because she wants to be! That damn Kyoya is a money hogging pig, four eyed, monster!

I walked down the hall thinking about how I could get that damn Host club back when I heard some guys talking.

"That is a totally awesome idea! If only the girls of the school would go for it, but noooooo, they are all going to the host club," one boy said making hand gestures. I hid behind a big potted plant listening so they wouldn't see me eavesdropping.

"A Hostess Club would be fun," another said. Hostess Club? That's IT!

"It isn't fair that the girls get all the fun right?" The one in the middle of the other two said. I watched them walk down the hall and go into a room.

I jumped out from my hiding spot and ran down to my class room. It was empty which was good, I diddnt want anyone knowing about the idea yet. I sat in my seat and pulled out a paper writing stuff down.

"Just you wait Host club" I said to myself, "Just you wait."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Savors POV**_

__I sat in the old Lunch room with six other girls. They were all very pretty and some of the most rich girls in the school.

First there was Adele Ayres the 3rd, she has been my best friend since middle school, She is quiet, but really smart. She is the complete opposite of me but like people say opposites attract. She is 2nd in line for the thrown of some small country in Europe. She has beautiful brown hair and bright blue eyes. She is relatively pale, and has a decent sized body. She is a 2nd year like me. She would be the Shy girl of the group.

Next to her was Gwyneth and Mariella Yount. They were identical twins. Gwyneth, or Gwen, as we call her, is the Tomboy of the group. She had her black hair cut to her chin and put in a side pony tail. She usually wore the mens uniform with a skirt, It actually looked good.

Her twin sister on the other hand was the Girly-girl of the group. She wore the girls uniform with knee high stockings and head her Black hair running down her back all the way to her butt, held back by a simple head band. She was the most grown up one of all the girls. She usually stopped them from doing anything stupid. She and her sister fight a lot. They were both Very talented in Karate, and Judo. They were taught by Honey- sempi, before he left to join the Host club.

They were both the children of a very popular actress. They never see their mother or father, so they usually stay with their grandparents who never pay attention to them so they usually depend on others a lot.

Anais Symmes was at the end of the table playing with a curse doll she had gotten from the dark magic club. Unlike the Host club we actually are friends with the people in the club. Anais is Tamaki's cousin, which explains her childish personality. She was super cute standing at 4'9'' with little blond curls all over her head pulled back in two pigtails. She is a 1st year, who hangs around Kinsey a lot. She looks up to her cousin in many ways, and wants to be like him when she grew up. No matter how many times I told her that her Cousin was a complete slush brained, dense DOG!

Kinsey Wachtel-Myers was next to the little blond looking as bored as ever. She was also a 1st year, but looked like she should be a 3rd year. She was the Bad girl of the goop. It was funny that the Bad girl and the child of the group were insuperable, but hey cant change who they are friends with. I sort of reminded me of Honey- sempi, and Mori-sempi. She had red hair which she kept on one pony tail, with her usual girls uniform, but with a few adjustments. She had taken away the bow tie, and wore fish net stocking with it, and a black belt around her waist which had a katana attached to it, she had many bracelets and necklaces on. Her father was the sergeant of the Japanese military, and is very strict which is what lead to her Bad girl act.

She teases me a lot and I really don't appreciate how she criticizes everything I do, she is so annoying, but the only way I could get Anai-chan to join was to let her join also.

The last one at the table was Estella Faber. She was the normal one of the group. She is in the same class as me and Adele. She hangs out with Mari-san, most of the time. She reminded me a lot of Haru-chan.

"So girls, thank you for coming. As you know this school had a host club run by that damn Tamaki. Well I thought it would be fun if we made a Hostess club!" I say jumping up clapping my hands in excitement.

"Oh Savor-sempi that is a great idea!" Anai-chan exclaimed happily. Great one down 5 to go, I thought.

"And you want us," Gwen started.

"To be ap[art of if?" Mari finished.

"YUP! All of you, it will be sooo fun! And we will get to kick that frenchies ass!" I exclaimed with a glint in my eye. All the girls but Anais sweat dropped.

"I guess ill do it" Estell-chan said with a smile.

"If it gives me a chance to mess with Kyoya-san, im in" Mari said.

"Why not?" her twin said lazily.

"Will you please join Kin-chan! Please, please please please?" the little girl asked the other one.

Kinsey sighed, "Sure"

I already knew that Adele was in, so no need for her to say anything. "GREAT! now all we have to do is get word around about our Hostess club, then we will be all set!"

All the girls nodded. Even though some diddnt show it, they all were happy to be apart of this newly found club. Even if the founder was a little cooky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_**Normal POV**_

_*****_****** in the host club*******

"Uh boss?" Hikaru, asked the Blond huddled in the corner growing mushrooms.

"It isn't that bad is it? I mean its just a stupid club right?" Kaoru asked. The twins were both sitting on a couch looking bored. They had closed the club for the day after they had heard the news from Kyoya.

"Its not the club! It's the people in it!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Ah yes, the founder of this new Hostess club is none other than our old friend Savor Justus, Daughter of Maoco Justus, president and founder of the Justus foundation." Kyoya reported pushing his glasses up.

"What is Sav-chan doing with a hostess club?" Honey Haninozuka, asked with a piece of cake in front of him.

"That is what im trying to find out" Kyoya told the older boy.

"I know what we should do!" Tamaki exclaimed jumping up in front of the other Hosts, "We need to go and scout the enemies territory!"

"I don't think that is a very good idea Boss," Kaoru said getting up from the couch.

"Savor doesn't like you already, do you really want to turn that dislike to hate?" Hikaru asked standing next to his doppelganger.

That She-beast, need to know who is the king around here!" Tamaki said dusting off his uniform. "Plus I need to save my dear cousin from those monsters,"

"Oh that's right Anais, is apart of it isnt she? Well I guess we could go see them, I would like to see Mariella again," Kyoya said closing his laptop.

"But what about Haruhi? Isnt Savor her cousin?" Hikaru asked.

"Yup! That is why we cant tell my little girl! If she knew that she might want to join that club instead of this one!" Tamaki said horrified. "We have to close that club right away if we want our precious princess to stay amoung us! Operation close Club, is in motion! Come on boy!"

He walked through the door out to the hallway, then came back in and sheepishly asked, "Umm… where is it?"

The Hitachiin twins snickered at their dimwitted 'King' and walked out with Kyoya, Honey, and Mori.

******the Hostess club******

"Thank you! You're so strong!" Savor said in a Flirtatious voice. She was sitting on a couch in the old Lunch room surrounded by boys. All the girls were surrounded by guys. Anais was jump roping while two boys swung the rope for her blushing every time her skirt would go up to show her little girl bloomers.

Adele was drinking tea with Mari and a couple of guys laughing and enjoying the evening air. All the windows were open in the room to let the nice spring breeze in. They had done e pretty good job cleaning up the place and decorating it. It looked very nice.

Kinsey was carrying men out of the room who had passed out from nose bleeds. Some of them were from seeing Anais's bloomers, others were from her kicking some poor boy face in for even looking.

Gwen was enjoying the company of the people she hung out with a lot anyway. She was telling some story with a lot of hand gestures. Estel was sitting on the couch across from Savor enjoying a talk with a boy when a sudden bang made every person in the room look at the door.

Savor saw the Host club boys standing there. She stood up and walked to them with a tick mark on her head. "Just what the hell do you think you doing here?"

"Im wanting t get my precious Cousin out of our claws and back into her cousin's warm arms!" Tamaki said back. They were face to face, he was a good two feet taller than him but she still looked intimidating.

"But onee-chan, I don't want to leave," Anais said with little tears in her eyes. Tamaki's face softened and he knelt down to get to his cousins hight.

"But don't you want to get away from these mean girls?" Tamaki asked.

"These girls aren't mean! Sav-chan is super nice, and lets me play with her old dolls! She is the best! Next to Kin-chan, Kin-chan is my best friend" Anais defended the Hostess members.

"But, but, but" Tamaki sighed, "You really want to entertain boys like this?"

"You entertain girls like this, so what thes difference?" Savor put in.

"There is a huge difference!" Tamaki exclaimed standing back up, "Guy will take advantage of her! Guys are rude and thoughtless creatures, only some know how to treat a women right! Who knows what they would do to get her!"

"Oh and your saying girls are any better? Do you not remember what happened the first time Haruhi went to the host club? She was bullied! And do you think I would let guys take advantage of her? I would kick any of their asses! I don't even want to think about what Kinsey would do! She's been dragging unconscious guys out of here all day because she's been beating them when they looked at Anais! I not saying all girls are bad but they are way worse than guys are. You don't know what a girl will do for a guys attention. Where do you think bullying comes from!" Savor yelled at him, with tears in her eyes.

Tamakis eyes softened when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Im just worried for her is all,"

Savor looked at the ground letting her blond bangs cover her yes, "well you don't have to worry about her being here. All of us will look after her, that's what friends do,"

"whats going on here?" a voice said from behind the boys who had just barged in.

_**A/N: hey guys ok so like school is over so I can spend my whole summer writing reading and sleeping!YAYYYY, sorry for no recent updates on my other stories, ill get to those next, I just had to write this down. It was like an apiphany you know? Anyway R&R luv yall peoples**_

_**~siyera nya~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Haruhi!" Savor exclaimed jumping on the cross dresser so fast no one saw her move.

"Ahhh! Savor! Can you please get off?" Haruhi asked the older girl. Savor jumped away dusting off her cousin.

"Sorry sorry sorry" she said happily. Everyone swear dropped at her change in attitude.

"So anyone want to tell me why the host club is here?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi! Daddie here!" Tamaki exclaimed jumping on her now.

"HEY! Get off her u perv!" Savor yelled at Tamaki.

"Perv? What! Im no perv! I would never be a perv to my daughter Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed holding Haruhi protectively to his chest.

"Oh come on tama-chan, she already has a dad and deflinatly doesn't need another one." Savor said rolling her eyes.

Hikaru walked over to Haurhi and put his arm around her waist, "plus im her girl friends so get ur hands off,"

Tamaki looked like he was about to cry, "How could you date this shady twin? My little girl…"

Somehow Tamaki was now crying on Savors shoulder. She moved away from the crying blond, and her nemisis. "Come on Haruhi, I want to tell you about my new club!"

She pulled the brunett to a couch surrounded by a bunch of guys, "You see, I thought it was unfair that all the girls got to have all the fun so I thought, 'what about the poor boys?' then it popped up, why not a club for beautiful girls with too much time on their hands entertain boys with too much time on their hands? Of course I got the idea of a hostess club from the magnificently dense Tamaki Suoh. But then I had to findsthe perfect group of girls, so I went searching,"

She said it dramatically with hand gestures, "I found little Anais when was walking though the halls, she was being bullied by some other girls but I scared them off. And of course Anais would only join if her dear good friend Kinsey could join so I said 'why not?" she was really pretty too, though scarey… but any way back to the story. Gwen and Mari I met when I went to a party with my perents, They diddnt warm up to me very fast, I think its because of my awesomeness. But I got them to join, and let me tell you, it was NOT easy. I met Estella in Gym. I was the only person who would partner with her, though I don't know why, she is great! but all the other girls avoided her like the pleage, when I asked them they told me 'ask her' but I never did cause I just thought 'they must think they are too good for her, since her parents aren't very rich or popular, but she still had enough money to come here,

"And as you know ive been friends with Adele since like middle school, so she was no problem to get to join. So now here we are The Hostess Club! Its set up the same as those perves over thers club, you know how im good friends with the Ootori family, so Kyoya said he would help out!"

She ran to Kyoya and gave him a hug. He stood there not moving. He has never gotten use to being hugged by the girl, she was the only one who DARED hug him. It surprised everyone when he did nothing but push his glasses up with a little tint of pink in his cheeks.

The twins snickered getting a glare from Kyoya and a giggle from an Oblivious Savor. They had to admit, she did remind them of their 'King'. It was as if they were related instead of the little girl. Though they did understand how the little girl was related to him also.

Savor went back to the couch and sat down crossing her legs seductively and said, "im so sorry boys for the intrusion of these fine men. They just wanted to see when we opened. You might notice them from The Host Club. They aren't as bad as you think though, They only have the best intentions for your ladies, most of them,"

All the men had hearts in their eyes staring at her, The Host club boys jaws were touching the ground. She was great with the boys, no one would even guess she could be that way. Well yeah she was pretty but the way she acted….. The boys noticed the way the girl, Estella? They noticed the way she stared at the girl also. It was like the boys look but with real love and admiration. She doesn't…. does she?

The boys looked at the flirtatious girl sitting with Haruhi who was getting glares from the boys,(who diddnt know she was girl), then back to the other girl.

She must be really oblivious…. Maybe even more than Tamaki.

She looked over to she shell shocked boys and smirked and gave them a wink making them blush, even Mori and Kyoya had a tint in their cheeks. "Well, im gonna guess its time for those boys to get back to their little club right, Haruhi? Ill come over later and pick you up, im sure uncle Ranka wouldn't mind if I took you out for dinner would he? I have the perfect place that ive been dieing to share with, someone."

Haruhi nodded and stood up, Savor stood with her. They walked to the door and Savor gave her a hug before shooing them all out of the room.

"I think you handled that quite well, Sav-chan" Adele said suddenly next to her.

Savor nodded, "yup! That's how you handle boys! Now where where we?"

_**A/N: sooooo what do u think? Maby a little flirting with Savor and the hosts? Yes yes yes Haruhi and Hikaru are dating, I personally think they are soooo cute together, im sorry tamaki, but I ship haruhixhikaru even though theu don't get together in the manga, but if I owned OHSHC they would be!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

********host club**********

The hosts were with the girls as usual, but none of them, but Hikaru and Haruhi, who were sitting together with some girls, were really paying attention to the girls they were supposed to be entertaining,_**(notice 'supposed')**_

__They were all thinking about their rival club. The Hostess Club. Or at least one of their members.

"Umm Tamaki? You and the rest of the hosts seem to be out of it today," a girl with her brown hair in a bun had said worriedly, "Is it that Hostess Club? If it is we will go take care of those girls for you"

"Oh no please don't do that princess. We were just thinking about how to thank them. But now that ive looked at you I have no need to because your beauty has made me forget" Tamaki said taking the girls face in his hands getting close to her ace then her moving away while blushing.

"Well ladies I must say good bye for now. But remember that we will be open Monday," Kyoya said opening the door for the ladies to leave.

After every ladies had left the Hosts were cleaning up and getting ready to leave when the doors opened to reveal none other than the girl they all had their minds on. Along with a breathless Anais.

"Have no fear! For your wonderess Savor is here!" Savor announced flipping her hair, "haha I made a pun there"

"Hey! Don't just barge in here! That is VERY undaly like" Tamaki said.

They were face to face with scowls on their faces, "Who ever said I was Lady-like?"

"Well I would guess you were from your 'Hostess Club'," Tamaki said rolling his eyes.

Savor tsked, "Have you _met _Kinsey?"

"Well maybe I would if you wouldn't hoard them all," He said crossing his arms.

This made Savor laugh out loud. Tamaki along with some of the other boys blush from the melody-like sound, "I do not 'hoard' them. You can visit The Hostess Club whenever, but as long as you are customers, Not just loiterers"

This made all the Hosts freeze. They could go in there? But only as customers? NO WAY! They wouldn't stoop that low. Even if they dressed up as women to get to keep Haruhi as Host and not a Lobellia girl. They would stoop so low as to be a customer at their Rival Club.

"NO WAY!" Tamaki said said looking the girl In the eyes. He was good two feet taller than her so she had to look up and he had to look down. He had to admit, She was kind of cute. Big brown eyes, dark blond hair, Heart shaped face, long lashes, perfect lips…..

He mentally slapped himself and moved a good two feet away from her, "Now if you dontr mind, can you please give me my cousin and you take yours?"

"Fine," She said and turned to Haruhi who had gathered all her stuff, "Ready!"

"Yup," she said. Savor took her hand and dragged the poor girl out of the club room.

Tamaki had his back turned to them so they wouldn't see the blush on his face.

But the Hosts saw it.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO~ Boss," The twins said in unison.

"Does some one have a crush," Hikaru said putting one arm around the blonds shoulder.

"On his rival?" Kaoru finished, putting an arm around the blonds other shoulder.

Tamaki got stiff, "What if I do? NO! I cant! She the enemy!"

"Well he's kind of right," Honey said hold usa-chan to his chest, "Tama-chan, diddnt know of his feelings for Haru-chan. And miss took them for Fatherly feelings. So he wouldn't know if he liked someone would he, Takashi?"

"Yeah" Mori said, looking at the little dirty blond boy, "Come one Mitskuni, you need to be home for dinner,"

"Oh yeah!" Honey said, Lighting up, "Momma and Pappa, are coming home for dinner tonight!"

And with that the two left The twins, The Shadow King, The clueless blond, and the clueless blonds cousin.

"Well Tamaki," Kyoya said not looking up from his clipboard, "We could try just this once and visit their club. We could maybe find out how to, Close them down,"

Tamaki, Anais and the twins sweat dropped. The man was heartless.

***********with Savor and Haruhi*********

"Ugggggg Haruhi, why do you hang out with those guys?" Savor asked her cousin walking with her arms resting on the back of her head.

Haruhi sighed. Her cousin was a crazy, carefree, rich girl who was just too loveable to hate. Even though her cousin was rich, she knew that her cousin had to endure a lot. Before she came to Ouran Academy, she was homeschooled and never had any friends. She would visit Haruhi and her uncle a lot though. She and Haruhi are a lot alike. They are both Tomboys though Savor hides it when shes at school because her father thinks she needs to be more lady-like and learn to be a good wife and business women. She was expected to get the business after her father retired and was expected to find a nice rich husband to take care of it with her, and have many heirs to the business. Though Haruhi knew her cousin diddnt want to take over the Corperation, Savor wanted to make beautiful art. She was gorilla artist. She did art in plain sight for people to see and enjoy but did it on the down low so no one knew who it was or when it happened.

She looked up to Savor in many ways. She was very forgiving, careing, kind, funny, crazy, confident, though she did have her anger problems, but she has been going to anger –management for 5 years to help it though it only seems to make it worse.

"Well, first off, my debt. Second, my boyfriends is apart of it. And third, I enjoy it. They aren't that bad," She told the blond.

"I highly doubt that," She replied, "Okay so maybe Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi are okay. And the twins are amusing, and Kyoya is an old family friend. But Tamaki Suouh, hes just a pain in the ass,"

Haruhi laughed at this, "True, but he has a good heart. Trust me, he might be annoying sometimes, but hes a good friend and person. There was this one time-"

"I know, you have told me everything that has ever happened in that damn club." She said waving it off, "Damn it, this dress is so uncomfortable. You are SO lucky you get to wear that."

"It is nice isn't it?" Haruhi asked teasing her cousin. She got smacked in the arm.

"Comeon lets stop by my place so we can change out of these clothes huh?" Savor asked running to the golden gates that they had unconsciously went to.

"Good idea" Haruhi said and they walked through the court yard to the huge mansion, Savor lived in.

They were un awear of the little group of people who had been following them. If they had they would have noticed, two red heads, a black haired boy, a blond boy and a little blond haired girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_**Tamaki' POV**_

"Geaaahhhhhh. I cant handle it! Im going in there and taking my Haruhi away from that MONSTER!" I yelled while comically pulling at my hair.

I diddnt like the thought of my little girl, Even if shes dating one of those shady twins shes till my daughter, In the hands of the girl who is trying to put my club out of business.

"Uh boss? You shouldnt worry," Kaoru said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, they are cousins. Savor wouldn't to anything bad to Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"MAMA!" I yelled to Kyoya, "You have known Miss Savor for quite a while now havent you?"

Kyoya looks up from his little black book, he had s light blush on his face which made me smile inwardly. Something is between him and Miss Savor and I will figure it out, "Yes that is true, the Justus Family and the Ootori family have been doing business together for decades. The Justus family is one of the only families that the Ootori family trusts."

"Onii-chan? Why are we following Sav-sama?" Ana-chan asked me.

I looked at her with a smile, "We are following her so we can get our Haruhi back,"

"But Sav-sama loves Haru-chan, she wont do anything bad. Sav-sama isn't really like she is around boys or school," Ana-chan said.

I was confused. What did the little blond mean?

"Yo boss, they are commin back out," Hikaru said. He and Kaoru had binoculars in their hands, "And you need to see this,"

Me, Kyoya, Ana-chan and the twins all looked at the two girls who had just left the mansion. They were all awe struck by what they saw.

Haruhi was in a pair of baggy shorts but a tight fitting blue shirt alond with gloves that reached to her elbows and a beanie covering her hair in a girlish yet guy way. She was wearing black converse shoes and had a big smile on her face. we all noticed that Haruhi diddnt smile like that when ashe was with them, so why would she smile like this when she was with this blond girl.

I narrowed my eyes when I removed my eyes from my little girl and onto the blond next to her. I caught my breath.

Savor was wearing a pair of gray ripped skinny jeans with white buttonup shirt buttoned uo one fourth the way to the top showing the shirt underneath wich had a picture ofa chibi-like character. Her hair was down covered by a baseball cap that said, had a pair of nerdy glasses stitched into it, backwards on her head. She had a black belt loosly hanging around her middle, with a pari of black boots.

They both looked way different than they would if they were at school.

"WOW! Sav-sama is really pretty. So is Haru-chan," the little girl sadi opulling the boys out of their minds.

"So are we gonna follow them boss?" Kaoru asked me.

I nodded seriously and said, "Yes. Now come on before they leave!"

*****NO POV ******

Savor and Haruhi walked down the street in the nice evening feel.

"Hey," Savor sadi looking at Haruhi with a devious smile on her face.

"What now?" Haruhi asked her cousin.

She pulled out a big one strap backpack out of nowhere, "Wanna do some art?"

Haruhi looked at her cousin. Savor had a glint in her eye that made Haruhi melt all her walls. She sighed, "Sure. So what are we doing this time?"

Savors smile widened, She opened the back pack to reveal dozens of water ballons, but knowing Savor they probably weren't filled with water, "You know that new wall they pit up?"

Haruhi nodded, "well have u ever noticed how plain it looks?"

Haruhi had a poker face and said, "no"

Savor ignored it an kept talking, "Well I filled these ballons up with Paint! We are going to make that plain wall not s plain!"

Haruhi stopped in her tracks, "Couldn't we get sent to jail or distruction of public property?"

Savor waved her worry away, "Not if we don't get caught!"  
Haruhi sighed, "Being a gorilla artist must be very risky then huh?"

"Yup vut it is one of the sunnest things you will ever do in your life! Nw comeone! We are almost there" Savor pulled Haruhi to the wall.

They both looked around for anyone to catch them doing this. It was late in the day so everyone was probably at home eating dinner or spending time with their family, so the street was empty.

Or so they thought. They diddnt see the group of boys and girl following them.

"okay so all we are going to do is grab a balloon," Savor said and picked up a red balloon, "aim" she did so, "and fire!"

She threw the balloon at the wall and it popped with a huge explosion of purple paint. She smiled and turned to Haruhi who was shacking her head, "See? Easy and fun!"

Unknown to the girls the hosts and girl were watching them.

"So now they are throwing balloons full of paint at a wall?" Hikaru asked skeptically.

Kyoya nodded, "Savor is a gorilla artist,"

Tamaki the twins and the girl were all confused.

"So she makes art of gorillas?" Tamaki asked.

"No Tamaki, Gorilla artist means you do art in plain sight but do it when people wont see you or know it was you," Kyoya explained to his dimwitted best friend.

"But why would someone want to do that?" Hikaru asked looking at the girls again to see Haruhi throw a balloon this time splattering green paint all over the wall.

"They wouldn't get the credit for the artwork, so whats the point in doing it?" Kaoru asked turning his head to the side in wonder.

"Its not about being noticed," A new voice said. All the boys turned their heads to see a paint splattered Savor standing next to them.

"GEAHHH! Don't just sneak up on people!" Tamaki said holding his heart from the scare.

Savor ignored his comment and kept on talking, "Its about spreading beauty to the public. I could care less if everyone knew it was me, actually it is better if they don't know it was me because I could be arrested for some of the masterpieces Ive done. And Tama-chan, me scareing you guys isn't as bad as following some girls around like stalkers,"

All the teens looked at the ground in shame. Its better to agree with Savor than to disagree.

_**Its been a while, srry for the late update, so yeah. Gorilla artists are a real thing, and I want to be one. IT WOULD BE AWESOME!**_

_**Anyway comment review idc piece out meh peoples!**_

_**~siyera**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Savor looked at the stalkers with a smirk. I knew they were worried about Haru-chan, but not THIS much, she thought. Well at least now I have more help on my masterpiece!

Savor grabbed Kyoya and Kaorus hands pulling them to the wall as she said, "Well while your here the least you guys can do is help me. Just grab a balloon and throw it, like this."

She grabbed a pink balloon and threw it splattering yellow paint all over the wall, some of it landed on them.

"See! It's a little messy, but nothing we cant wash off! Now come on! Tama-chan, Hika-chan, Ana-chi, come and join us!" she said with a wide grin. Kaoru picked up a balloon and threw it, Green paint splattered aon the wall.

He smiled along with the crazy blond and her cousin and started throwing balloons. It wasn't long till Hikaru and Anais joined in. Tamaki had his arms crossed refusing to thow one, while Kyoya just stood there watching them.

Savor picked up a bright red balloon and walked over to Kyoya putting the balloon in the boys hand, "Here, ill help you throw it'"

She curled his fingers around the balloon pulled his arm back and threw the balloon for him. He was stiff from the contact and diddnt try to stop her. He had a dark shade of red on his face, but it was getting dark do it just looked like shadow.

"See, now you do it," She said handing a Balloon to him. He staered at it like it was an alien object. She diddnt really expect him to throw it did she? He looked at her. She was string at him waiting. He sighed and threw the balloon at the wall. Light blue paint splattered all over it.

"Great throw Kyoya-kun!" Savor said happily and poicked up another one throwing it.

Kyoya diddnt want to admit it but it did feel good. Like getting anger out or stress. He picked up another one and threw it.

"MAMA! not you too!" Tamaki wined.

"Sorry Tamaki, But i will have to admit that this is quite... reliveing," Kyoya said as he threw another one.

"Comeon Tamaki-kun you kow you want to~" Savor said handing a balloon out to the blond prince who refused to look at her, "Come on, just on? plretty please? with cherrys on top? Ill invite over with the others and we can have a day out~ come on. You know you want to,"

He growled at the annoying blond girl and took the balloon and threw it hard at the wall plattering white paint everywhere and all over them.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and laughed. Even Kyoya chuckled. After that Everyone was throwing palloons at the nolonger plain white wall.

After they ran out of balloons to throw the group sat at the base of te wall looking at the stars. Anais fell alseep with her head in Savors lap and her legs on Tamaki.

Hikaru and Haruhi were cuddling wich made Kaoru gag, while Kyoya wrote furiously in his looked at the moon with a little smile on her face.

Tamaki sneaked a look at his rival. He had to admit that she was very pretty. She had a hraedt shaped face with beautiful blond hair, and a body that definatly made other girls jealous.

"So..." Tamaki said looking back to the stars.

"So," Savor said.

"How-" Before Tamaki could finish what he said there was a loud crash. They all looked at Kaoru who had knocked over a bunch of trash cans.

"Whos out there!" Someone yelled, "Ill call the cops if you dont leave right now!"  
"Oh crap!" Savor said. Tamaki picked up his cousin while the rest of them got up and tey ran away hoping the cops wouldnt be called.

Once they made it about a bock or two away, they all laughed and fell or the ground. they stayed like that to who knows how long before Haruhi fell sleep and Savor decided it was best ifthey went home, so Ranka would freak out.

"See you guys tomorrow, yeah?" Savor sadi to the retreating boys.

"Yup," They said and watched savor drag Haruhi away.

Tamaki was still holding Anais who snuggled up with him more. He smiled down at her and they proceeded to walk home.

"So, which of you have fallen for her?" Hikaru asked the three hosts as they walked.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

Hikaru laughed and said, "Oh come on, at least ONE of you maybe even Mori and Honey-sempi, are BOUND to fall for that crazy blond princess,"

Kaoru blushed which made his twin laughed and say, "One"

Kyoya pulled his book cloer to his face as he walked, Hikaru smirked and said, "Two now? wow. Boss?"

Tamaki looked at him with a blank face, "Like i could fall for THAT, shes crazy and definatly not the type of princess i would be attracted to,"

"Oh so does that include our 'guests'? Cause i dont think they would lke to hear that," Hikaru teased.

"Just shut up you shady twin!" Tamaki said angryly and walked ahead of the three.

Hikaru just smiled and shook his head as he mumbled, "three,"

_**ok so yeah im going to do a poll, who should Savor get with? Kaoru, Kyoya, Tamaki, or Mori or diffrent charecter? please vote now!**_


End file.
